cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Scud launcher
|imgdesc = Scud lauchers: basic, upgraded once, upgraded twice |faction = GLA (except Kassad) |role = Artillery |useguns = Scud missiles |usearmor = |hp = 180 |armortype = Truck Armor |cost = $1200 |time = 0:20 |produced = Arms dealer |req = Palace General's Promotion |hotkey = L |groundattack = *300 (375 with AP Rocket) (Explosion) (Explosive Warhead) *200 (Explosion) (Anthrax Warhead) *400 (500 with AP Rocket) (with salvaged 2) (Explosion) (Explosive Warhead) *250 (with salvaged 2) (Explosion) (Anthrax Warhead) |landspeed = 20 (15 if badly damaged) |range = 350 (minimum 200) 450 (minimum 200) (with salvage upgrades) |sight = 180-300 |ability = Salvage parts |upgrades = Anthrax Beta Anthrax Gamma (Thrax only) Junk Repair |notes = }} The MAZ-543 Scud Transporter Erector Launcher is an old Soviet ballistic missile launching vehicle acquired by the GLA by the time of the War against the GLA. It is the GLA's most advanced long-range weapon. Abilities Upgrades Base Salvage In Zero Hour, the Scud Launcher can be upgraded from the salvaged parts of destroyed enemy vehicles, improving its range and firepower. When fully refitted, it surpasses other artillery, including the nuke cannon. Variants Dr. Thrax * Scud Launcher only has Anthrax Warhead missiles. * Automatically uses Anthrax Beta and can be upgraded furhter. * Anthrax Gamma upgrade gives a +25% increase to toxin damage. Can kill most units, and severely damage heavy vehicles. Ineffective against buildings. Rodall Juhziz * Scud Launcher only has High Explosive Warhead missiles. * When attacking the Chinese Overlord tank, the Overlord is left with only 25% health. Game unit The Scud launcher is a slow, unwieldy, and poorly armoured vehicle. It has extremely high range and its missiles deal significant damage, but its missiles trajectory can not be altered mid-flight (unlike the Tomahawk launcher). The Scud launcher requires protection from other units at all times. Like all projectiles, the Scud missiles can be countered by point defense lasers and ECM tanks. Like the Chinese nuke cannon, the Scud launcher can be used as a impromptu base defense, but unlike the nuke cannon, the Scud launcher can engage opposing artillery when fully upgraded, and does not have to reposition itself like its Chinese counterpart does. Assessment Pros *The most powerful artillery when fully upgraded with salvage, otherwise second only to the nuke cannon *High explosive warhead is effective against buildings and vehicles *Anthrax warhead is effective against infantry and leaves behind a cloud of toxin *Salvage parts improves blast radius and missile range *Blast radius can damage moving targets missed by initial attack *Can destroy light vehicles in one shot if hit directly *Missile is stronger compared to that of the Tomahawk Launcher *Deals splash damage Cons *Poorly armoured and very slow. *Unable to attack targets that are too close to it. *Only available via General's Promotion. *Ineffective against fast moving targets. *Vulnerable to direct attacks. *Missiles can be intercepted by point defense lasers, ECM tanks and sufficient base defenses *Anthrax warhead has lower damage than high explosive warhead. *Missiles do not home in on targets. *Not as effective in urban combat as their own missiles can cause friendly fire. Quotes Gallery CNCGen_Scud_Launcher_HD.png|Render Category:Generals 1 vehicles Category:Generals 1 GLA Arsenal